


纯真年代｜AGE OF INNOCENCE

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 沙雕PWP翻车成白痴无营养八点档。鳕右，纯情师弟和傲娇师兄的故事。推荐与盐水太太的NSFW图一起食用！感谢太太密集投喂！！（大腿抱得厚颜无耻的我。警告⚠️：过去式all鳕暗示。全篇没有逻辑。OOC强烈预警。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	纯真年代｜AGE OF INNOCENCE

谢伊觉得和年轻人谈恋爱很复杂。不，也许并不是年龄的缘故。谈恋爱这件事本身就很复杂，尤其康纳和他处于不同阵营，又是前上司的儿子。哪怕种种迹象显示康纳的确对他抱有好感，而且，即使他们不乐意承认，相似的出身让两人比各自新招徕的同僚都更加亲近，他还是觉得这种狗血的关系不可能有好结果。所以，某个百无聊赖、既没有吵架也没有打架的晚上，谢伊把不知所措的刺客按在椅子上扒了裤子给他口一发完全是一时兴起。真是个错误。但这个错误情有可原。毕竟，就外表和手感而言，康纳无可挑剔。哪怕只是隔着裤子把手放在他腿上、感觉那饱满的肌肉贴着手掌不安地鼓胀起来，就足以让任何一个男女通吃功能正常的人兴奋得不行——更何况他害羞得跟个孩子似的，在谢伊试图解他腰带的时候一个劲地乱动。

该死的处男，谢伊想，在康纳的大腿内侧留了个牙印。狼崽呜咽一声，下意识要把腿合起来，却被谢伊抵了回去。等他真的开始舔弄半勃的性器，康纳彻底被吓到了，连手都不知道往哪儿放，最后只是生涩地扶着他的后脑，一副根本不敢用力的样子。谢伊习惯了被揪着辫子往喉咙里捅，这下反倒有些不适应。好在年轻人的初体验一般坚持不了很久，很快就交代在他嘴里。他把东西吐出来，故意把唇边的白沫显眼地擦到手套上，像个胜利者一样冲康纳笑了笑。

“你干嘛这样？”康纳胡乱地提上裤子整好腰带，脸上的肤色仿佛又深了一度。

“因为我喜欢，”谢伊觉得他不知所措的模样十分有趣，“你不喜欢吗？”

康纳一会儿想点头，一会儿想摇头，走也不是，留也不是，最后随便扯了个理由从窗户跑掉了，有很长一段时间完全没有露面，不知道是确实太忙还是觉得和谢伊见面过于尴尬。谢伊没怎么管他。不过，最近一段时间，纽约临时住所的仆役时常在花园发现断气的小型动物、尚未完全清洗干净的毛皮或者附近并不生长的树木的果实。谢伊去看过那些东西，处理手法干净利落，不太可能是随便什么人扔在那里的。于是他打发仆役把它们全都送去厨房，自己则蹲在房顶上守株待兔。在耳畔响起第一声轻语的时候，他从烟囱后面窜出去，直接把正试图爬上花园围墙的刺客扑回地面。

“还是没学会反制空杀，康纳，”他骑在戴兜帽的年轻人身上，膝盖抵着他的胸口，左手象征性地悬空，“你这样迟早会死在我手上。”

康纳瞪了他一眼：“我们的和平协定还没失效，你这叛徒。”

谢伊笑了笑，退到一边等着康纳慢吞吞地爬起来，看到他背着一捆相当柔顺的狐狸皮。

“你往我这里送东西做什么？当田螺姑娘吗？”谢伊问。

“什么是田螺姑娘？”康纳反问得一本正经。

谢伊明智地忽略了这个问题。“你没必要送东西来，我可能比整个兄弟会加起来都要有钱，什么都不缺，”他说，“我的园丁和女仆都快被这些神秘礼物弄得神经衰弱了。”

康纳肉眼可见地开始不高兴了：“那不一样。这些是我给你弄的。”

“我看起来像是需要人帮这种忙吗？”谢伊摊开双手露出一身的杀人利器，“你要是单纯想打猎，可以叫上我，托你的福我现在闲得很。”

康纳被噎住了，捏着自己的手指在原地站了半天。“我不是这个意思。”他嘟囔。

谢伊恍然大悟，同时觉得有些好笑：“你想和我睡觉。”

出乎意料的是，年轻人的脸色立刻涨得通红，十足愠怒地把手里的东西摔在他怀里，头也不回、连蹬带跳地翻墙跑了。谢伊站在原地，把手指插进柔软温暖的狐狸毛皮，忽然意识到问题比他想象的要严重得多。

“他其实是想和我谈恋爱。”谢伊捂住了脸，“该死的处男。”

康纳又销声匿迹了一阵子，谢伊的花园里也不再出现奇特的东西。就在他以为年轻人一时搞不清状况的头脑发热会就此消停的时候，康纳忽然扛着一箩筐线索和情报，大摇大摆地翻窗闯进谢伊的房子，把旁人吓得左躲右闪，根本没有一点匿踪的意思。他把地图文件之类的东西摊在桌子上，比划了一个大圈：

“你说你很闲，我叫你去打猎。”

谢伊有些无奈地拈起来几页纸，全是海盗帮派和人口贩卖集团之类的东西，问题在于它们基本不是北美本地的（本地的早就被圣殿与兄弟会各自清光了），有的能远到路易斯安那甚至墨西哥去。

“你这是明目张胆地要把我赶出北美吗，大导师？”他问。

“我和你一起去，”康纳摇头，“反正我们都有船。”

从康纳的反应来看，谢伊答应和他一起出海等同于答应和他出门约会。只不过约会的内容不是什么舞会花束烛光晚餐，而是把敌船用大炮轰到瘫痪，再跳上去捉拿海上犯罪的罪魁祸首。

“你到底会不会登船？”某次混战之中，谢伊终于忍无可忍地拽住年轻人的胳膊，指着船舷上的转膛枪，提高声音试图盖过枪炮的咆哮，“不要上去蛮干，先狙掉桅杆上的观察手，再轰掉他们的指挥官，他们自己就会投降了！”他还对年轻人每次抓完人就把敌船放着不管的行为极为不满：“你船上的木匠是干嘛的？把他们能拆的木头都拆下来，可以临时修补自己的船壳。”

康纳撇着嘴，没有和他争辩，默认了年长者的海上经验确实比他丰富。福克纳大副在一旁耸耸肩，似乎习惯了船长多年来的我行我素。妥协的结果是，莫里根号承担大部分直接的登船任务，天鹰号则在外围对任何冒出来的敌影进行火力压制。等到又一轮清扫结束，谢伊监督船员们把敌船上的物资统统搬到莫里根号的船舱里去，然后绳子一荡落到天鹰号的甲板上。康纳正站在船舷边，看着斜阳下熊熊燃烧的船只残骸渐渐沉没。

“挺漂亮，嗯？”谢伊走过去说。

康纳转过头，脸上似乎还带着火光映照的绯红。“是的。很漂亮。”他说。然后他向前倾身，嘴唇短暂地贴上谢伊的耳根，在年长者有任何动作之前迅速收回，还往远处挪了一步，眼神和表情重新藏在船长帽的阴影里。

也许是因为刚刚结束的战斗，也许是因为南方湿热的气候，这一刻所有的事物看起来都比平常柔软。温暖的海风、微汗的皮肤和刻意望向别处的明亮眼睛之中处处都是可趁之机。结果，趁着船只在港口下锚、水手们纷纷去岸上短暂狂欢，谢伊拽住康纳衣服上的枪带，把一脸迷茫的年轻人拖回自己的船舱，反手踹上了门。

“你想不想和我睡另说，”在送上几乎让对方原地自燃的深吻之后，谢伊拽着康纳的外套领子往下扯，“今天我一定要睡到你。”

被结结实实地操一顿也许是谢伊能从这段少年般愚蠢的恋情中获得的最实用的东西，于是这很快演变成一种常态。在那些海波平静、无需刻意照看船只的夜晚，康纳伏在他的颈窝里，啃咬他的脖子，锁骨，胸口的疤痕，双手把滑腻的油膏糊在彼此腿间，然后害羞又粗鲁地进入他，有些夸张地把他填满，按着他的大腿急躁地挺动。谢伊对大多数情况都反馈良好，不管是胳膊被钳制着、脸埋在枕头里承受着身后的冲撞剧烈喘息，还是骑在年轻人身上、让对方压着他的腰捅到最深处。但他始终不太能适应狼崽在干得兴起的时候在床上四处摸索着找到他的手，用能把他捏骨折的力气十指相扣，仿佛离了这层微不足道的肢体接触，整场乱七八糟的性爱都不能算作完整。直到两人都呼吸不匀、头发凌乱地瘫在漫溢着精液气味的被单里，康纳也会固执地勾着他的手指，像是惟恐错失某种承诺。在此之前，他从未想过狼崽是在床上如此黏人的类型。在更加荒淫无度的时刻，谢伊会把他舔得再射一轮，毕竟年轻人总是精力旺盛，而且看到浊液沾在苍白脸颊上的景象总是又惊又羞。谢伊一路蹭着他的腹部和胸部，把那些粘稠的痕迹留在光滑的蜜色皮肤和起伏的肌肉上，最后被压进床铺里亲得头昏脑胀。

作为某种交换，平时，谢伊放任康纳按照他想象中的方式和自己相处。于是有时年轻的刺客会和他并肩站在船舷旁边，在说话的时候低下头用半指手套中裸露的指尖去碰他的手背。白天的甲板属于汹涌的海浪与血腥的炮击，傍晚时分则属于掩人耳目的拥抱和小熊一般软绵绵的耳鬓厮磨，然后在船员开始寻找他们之前回到各自的船上。

在又一次激烈交合的末尾，康纳从背后搂着他的腰，脸埋在他的肩胛之间，用鼻尖蹭着那道陈旧的枪伤。年轻人没问过这些伤疤是怎么来的，但多半猜得八九不离十。

“回去之后，如果你想的话，可以偶尔去家园……现在那里不会有人排斥你。”他说。

“你想要正经稳定的关系，我知道。”沉默片刻之后，谢伊说，“我像你这么大的时候也这样，结果演变成了各种各样的灾难。”

“不会的，”狼崽用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他，“只是一起散步、抓兔子、钓鱼。现在那里和普通的村子没什么区别，出产新鲜蔬菜和羊奶，酒馆的苹果酒也很好喝……你肯定会喜欢。”

谢伊想要反驳，然而几次恰到好处的抽插和套弄很快让他浑身紧绷，夹着康纳的阴茎呻吟着射了他满手。小屁孩在这种事上倒是学得该死的快，谢伊在意识涣散的高潮中想，任由同样濒临极限的康纳汗涔涔地抱住他舒展的身体。这份燥热和暖意让他回想起那些遥远的、心中尚且抱有殷切的时刻，向他所憧憬的对象虔诚地打开双腿。他们接受了他的进献，却最终把他留在原处，踏上各自黑暗的命运，使得他的运气仿佛变成了一种诅咒。但是康纳，天呐，那种热腾腾的生命力几乎要把他灼伤，在性爱最为恍惚的时刻他们仿佛可以永生不死。

谢伊翻了个身，把手指搭在狼崽黏糊糊的掌心里。康纳从餍足的困倦中睁开眼睛，轻轻勾住他的指尖。这小混蛋不会放弃的，谢伊想，除非现在就蹦出什么海怪把他们全都吞进肚里，否则从这天到返航到返航之后的无数天，康纳都会拿邀请他去家园这件事来烦他。

“酒馆没有爱尔兰炖肉的话，我可不会去。”他说。康纳看着他，眼睛里显出高兴的神色，依旧握着他的手，十分认真地点起头来。

Fin  
2020-12


End file.
